


The Shyest Is Always The Kinkiest

by CaptainWolf455



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dildos, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Hentai, High School, Hot, Hot Sex, Incest, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Bathroom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Underage Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWolf455/pseuds/CaptainWolf455
Summary: Lucy is always been a need and a shy girl. She sometimes get bully by Katherine and her gang. One day, Katherine decided to relieve herself in the bathroom, she forgot to lock the door and suprise who find her.





	The Shyest Is Always The Kinkiest

Lucy runs through hallway as fast she could to avoid someone. But she was stop by her in famous bully, Katherine. 

"Well, well, isn't it the nerd? Why are you going?" She grinned as her gang surrounded her

"N-no where..." Lucy mumbled and after that she fall on her face as her glasses fall of as well as so as her book.

The bullies laughed at her kick her books. After having their fun, they leave the place. 

This always happen so Lucy started to get used to it anyway.

She picks up her books and glasses and handed to class.

( Meanwhile with Katherine and in the middle of the class )

Katherine humps the chair squeeze her thighs trying to calm her horny wet area. Her boyfriend didn't come today and she was so horny!

Thank god that she kept a dildo in the bag. She accused herself to the bathroom and go to one of the the stalk and close the door.

She's wearing skirt today so she just push her soaked panties aside and touch it with her finger. Oh god she need a cock now!

She rubs the dildo to her pussy to make sure the natural lube get all over it. She begins to thrust and try to get to her g-spot but fail. She try and try not notice that her stall's door is open there she is the nerdy Lucy.

Katherine blush and begin to yell. "G-g-get out you perv ne-""You are not enjoy it aren't you?" Katherine was shocked to hear the words that came out of Lucy's mouth.

"Wh-what?..." Katherine mumbled the dildo still in her vagina. "Ahh, you are pretty when you are clueless. It's okay let me shiw you how it's done." Lucy smiled. 

"Wh-what!? Don't touch you ne-" Katherine when Lucy pulled out the dildo and Lucy takes something out of her pocket and it's lube. She takes her glasses off and oh god she looks gorgeous without her glasses. 

She put the lube in the dildo and Katherine's vagina. Katherine to shock but then moan when she started finger her pussy. Lucy begin to pleasure herself and she off her panties and put some lube on her vagina. 

"You are ready?" Lucy asked and Katherine can't thinks straight so she nodded. The dildo when in her and 100 times better than before. 

"You buy a vibrator dildo but never use the vibrator?" Lucy questions but Katherine don't answer because this overwhelming pleasure is so good. 

Suddenly, there a vibrations in her pussy making her scream and the dildo thrust faster and harder until she came. 

"H-how?" Katherine mumbled and she try to catch her breath after that amazing orgasm. 

Lucy started to dress up and wear her glasses. "The Shyest always the kinkiest." Lucy chuckled after that leave Katherine with her pussy wide spread and the dildo on the floor.


End file.
